User talk:Nikomakkos
Welcome Hello and welcome to - a Baldur's Gate franchise knowledge base built by the fans, built for the fans! Your contributions to the Specialist Mage page have made our community a better place, thank you and keep up the good work! Please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 07:13, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ---- :Thank you. I started writing this list of spells for myself because I wanted to see more clearly the benefits each specialist gets. Then the thought occurred to me that I should put it on the wiki. That way I would always know where to find it and other people could use it as well. :Nikomakkos (talk) 05:16, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Suited Hi. My point was, that it doesn't sound good in my (German) ears if a … don't know, gerundium? participle? … a verb, ending with "ing" follows "to", as in "to casting". If I'm wrong, correct me. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:48, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ---- :I can't see why that should be an issue in English and it sounds perfectly fine in my ears. It's not 'to' like in "it feels good to drink". The 'to' is together with 'suited' to say that something is suited to something, i.e. to direct the "suiting" at something. The latter something can be an activity, which would be expressed with a verb ending with "-ing". :Nikomakkos (talk) 22:26, January 26, 2018 (UTC) My new linguistics counselor :) Hi again! What's wrong about "classical"? I thought (based on my dictionary) that "classic" would mean something like "timeless", whereas "classical" would have been the correct choice. Why's that stinging your eyes? And would you then also advise against using "CE" as abbreviation, opposed to "EE" for Enhanced Editions"? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:11, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- :Hi again :) :In my mind "classical" mostly refers to two things: 1. The classical antiquity of Greece and Rome. 2. Music that started to develop in the early 18th century that came after Baroque that was all about form such as the sonata form and lasted up until about the death of Beethoven or Schubert. :I am pretty sure that most people would rather use "classic" in this case but I am also not a big fan of that. I think that "original" is much clearer and to the point. I believe if you start using "CE" in opposition to "EE" nobody will know what you are talking about. Besides "CE" is already used to refer to "Common Era" (an alternative to AD or Anno Domini). So I strongly object to that. I also think that the method that has been used up until now, for example in the experience progression charts where the abbrevations are BG, ToSC, BGII, ToB, BG:EE and BGII:EE are perfectly fine and you can be quick to learn those especially when they are all used together like that. Otherwise, if you need clear distinction I would prefer "original". That's maybe just one opinion, but "classical" stung my eyes really bad. :Nikomakkos (talk) 18:46, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- :: Many thanks for explaining this. :: Wiktionary offers a (euphemistic) meaning as "traditional; original" for "classic", but doesn't so for "classical" – so I was wrong in the first, as well as my regular dictionary. :: Though I didn't intend to introduce C'''lassic '''E'dition'' as the official term for distinguishing both versions, adding "CE" to the abbreviation (or the title) indeed has some usefulness: to really distinguish it from the Enhanced Edition. If nothing's added, one could interprete this as Baldur's Gate in general, without any relation to a specific edition. In some descriptive text now an explanation could be added, detailing on this and hinting to differences, but how do you do this when it comes to simple file names? :: Say, we have a file for a spell icon, which not only would be different between games, but also between editions. So if these would be named Spell BG, Spell BG:EE, Spell BGII and Spell BGII:EE, one who doesn't know about the editions' differences could take Spell BG for the one that applies to both. :: I know, that's hypothetical and highly specific, but I like a wiki to be clear and leaving no space for confusion/speculation. :: In addition, some sorting algorithms might list "BG" after "BG:EE", which I would like to have the other way round and which wouldn't happen with "BG:CE". (It would with "BG:O…", for ''O'riginal …) :: Does an alternative come to your mind for this? Or do you think it's redundant at all? :: Another thing: it's common and desired to use accumulating indentations (by placing a number of colons on the start of a line) on wiki talk pages, as I have added to your previous post (nearly the only edit on other users' comments, that's allowed, along with placing headings or minor format changes to keep a proper page structure) and placed within mine. This wiki, however, tends to use lines (place a row of four hyphens) between comments instead, as I also have done here. Just wanted to show you both options – feel free to remove the one you don't want to have when editing/answering. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- :::Ok I'm trying out these hyphens and colons. Hope I'm doing it correctly. :::I would prefer BG:O. That is by far the clearest. :::Nikomakkos (talk) 05:12, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- Sorry I'm to interrupt, there's also a Shadows of Amn Collector's Edition which may meddle with CE :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 05:36, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- :Got me! Didn't think of that possibility … :(I take this un-indenting of yours as the thread's reset :) :Just musing … When I'm creating folders on my hard drive for storing game/expansion related content, then I usually use simple numbers for a correct sort order, such as: ::1 Baldur's Gate ::1.1 Baldur's Gate ::1.2 Tales of the Sword Coast ::2 Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn ::2.1 Shadows of Amn ::2.2 Throne of Bhaal :One could debate now, if ToB shouldn't be "3" in the "trilogy", but … not for me. :This doesn't really help in the naming issue, or does it? :And which number to give the EEs? 3 and 4? Or 1.3 and 2.3 (as I currently use for the (hah!) 'c'omplete 'e'ditions from GOG)? And SoD? 1.4? 3? 5? And how to explain this to the random wiki visitor? :Okay, as said, just musing. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ---- :::"Original" and be done with it. Let's not try to be too original here. Nikomakkos (talk) 23:07, January 31, 2018 (UTC) About the icons Hello Nikomakkos, I appreciate your opinion. There’s been long since some guys and I want to “iconfication” the game titles, reason? #Before, some abbreviations are vague in the exact title(s) they stand for, such as BGII, what does it mean, from the intention of the template creator, it’s made to stand for Shadows of Amn, but later people use it to stand for BG2(SoA+ToB), or classic BG2, which all works because the indication of it is vague by nature, thus causing confusion & editing inconsistency. If you pay attention to the related templates (starting from B) now, you’ll notice they do not only replace the texts with icons, but they are also more accurate to indicate what games they stand for. #The current icons haven’t been finished, for I lack the coding skills to achieve their final state: they should not be linked to the image they use, instead, by clicking them & mouse over them should popup a detailed toolbox just like the Leaderboard icons, immediately. I’ll consult some sources and try to make it happen when I have time, been busy these days. Yes, there may be some “downtime” to get used to these icons, but I believe they're nessessary, and once the above improvements have been implemented, they’ll serve much better in the long run. Islandking♔ ♙ 09:47, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :You might be interested in this, Nikomakkos. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:13, February 14, 2018 (UTC)